The Wind that blew out the Fire
by KittyKeely
Summary: Axel x Roxas Axel finds Roxas being beaten up. He comes to his rescue and they become the best of friends in a matter of hours. When Axel drives Roxas home he is taken into the house. What happens when secrets are shared? When they find out the truth about each other will they run away or become something more? If they become something more will it be destined for happiness or not?
1. Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

Only a few days until summer. I stared at the clock as the hand ticked slower and slower with each passing minute. I couldn't wait to leave this place. Each day was longer than the last and the people who made my life hell I would be able to leave behind without ever looking back. Just as a smile passed over my face at such a refreshing thought the bell went. "We'll pick this up next week" I heard the teacher call. He began to gather up his belongings. I gathered up my books as well and shoved them into my bag as I rushed for the door to get to lunch. As I approached the door I saw an arm extend across the door frame to block my exit. I sighed with regret as I saw a familiar face. "Hey Roxas…Ready for your knuckle sandwich?" I heard the boy in front of me say as he pushed his fist into the palm of his other hand repetitively. "Get lost Seifer!" I said angrily. Just then the teacher began to exit the room. "Everything okay here boys?" he asked. "Of course Sir…Right Roxas?" Seifer gave me an evil glare. I just nodded in agreement. I knew things would be much worse for me if I didn't. The teacher gave me a small smile and continued to walk on. I gulped. I knew my beating was fast approaching.

I tried to make a run for it but felt my hair being forcefully pulled back. I winced. He covered my mouth. "Don't scream and I'll make it quick" He informed. I stood frozen not sure what my decision would be. He kicked the back of my legs and I fell to my knees. He removed his hand from my mouth and I sighed with relief. That soon faded when my head was slammed to the ground. He leaned down to speak directly into my ear. "Now listen carefully…You're a piece of shit! You always have been and you always will be. Eliminating the girl who broke up with you no girl will ever love you again. You're worthless. He whispered. The worst part was that I knew everything he was saying was true. Namine was the most perfect girl. We had dated for 2 years and she had broken up with me no more than 2 weeks ago. She said that her feelings for me had faded. A tear traced down my cheek at the memories of our relationship. I felt my head being forcefully pulled up to put me up right on my knees again. He came to the front of me and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted. "Don't you dare start crying!" He laughed. "If you cry I'll make it 10 times worse!" He reminded. I knew it was true so I controlled myself.

I held my stomach in pain on the ground curled up. He came to the side of me and began kicking my face repeatedly. My face was bleeding everywhere. I had a bust lip and although my nose wasn't broken I could tell it was only a few hits away from it. My cheek and my eyebrow had cuts and my eye was swollen and bruised. He readied his foot to kick me in the stomach again as I heard the voice of a saviour. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I heard the person calling. I saw Seifers feet start to move and then I heard them get faster. He was running away from the scene of the crime. "Hey!" I heard the voice call after him. I coughed up to taste blood. I pulled my hadn away from my mouth. Just I had tasted; I saw blood. I saw someone kneel down next to me and I braced myself for another hit. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" The person said. I looked up to see a handsome looking guy with red spiky hair. I gave him a look of understanding and he simply nodded. "Can you stand?" He asked. In all honesty I wasn't sure myself but I think he understood that. "Come on, I'll help you" He smiled. I let out a small smile back.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up onto my feet. I clenched my stomach. He put my arm around his shoulder to support me. "Hey Axel, you coming?" I heard one of his friends ask. "No, go on ahead Demyx. I have something to deal with right now" he smiled. "Okay Axel. I'm sure Larxene will be real happy to hear her boyfriend didn't want to meet her for lunch. As if!" I heard another person say. "Shut up Xigbar! Some things are more important!" Axel shouted. "I'll be sure to let her know you said that" Xigbar smiled but it was crooked. Axel shook his head. "Whatever, I don't care." Axel said he sounded somewhat annoyed but also uninterested in Xigbar's threat. As Demyx and Xigbar walked down the stairwell in front of us I removed my arm from across Axel's shoulders. "You okay?" He asked looking concerned. "I'm fine" I replied coldly. I began to try and walk on my own. It hurt more and more with each further step I took. "Let me help you…" I heard Axel say as he began to walk beside me. "I don't need your help!" I shouted. Tears were in my eyes from all the pain I was enduring. The expression on my face and my anger had caught him by surprise. "What's your name?" He asked. "Uhhh…It's Roxas" I replied as I began to loosen up around him. I was confused by his sudden generosity and curiosity. "Okay Roxas, well I'm Axel" He smiled. I nodded having already known this from his loud friends. "Thanks" I decided to utter. He simply smiled in return. "Let's get you to the Nurse's Office" He smiled. I nodded. He helped to support me again until we got there.

When we arrived he walked in with me and the nurse looked shocked. "You should see the other guy" I smiled. Axel chuckled beside me. "Hop onto the bed for me so that I can examine you properly." She guided. Axel helped me onto bed. "Would you wait outside for a moment?" She asked Axel politely. He nodded. "I'll be right outside when you're done" he smiled. I nodded. My examination lasted 10 minutes. She cleaned all of my cuts and gave me some pain killers. "I think you should go home" She smiled. I nodded. I walked out of the Nurse's Office to hear shouting. I looked around the corner to see Axel and his girlfriend arguing.

"How can you be selfish?! Someone needed my help and you still the world revolves around you?! Well it doesn't okay?!" I heard Axel shout. "Do you know what, Axel? You can help all the people you want now! We're through!" She screamed. "I can't believe I even wasted any of my time with you! 2 years at that! All that time wasted with a stupid arrogant immature little bitch!" He shouted. She looked unphased. She simply scoffed and walked away. I saw Axel massage his temple. I stepped back a few paces and waited a few moments. Then I began to walk forward into Axel's sight. As soon as he saw me he smiled as his eyes brightened up. He walked over to me. "Hey Roxas. How'd it go?" He asked. I just looked in the direction that Larxene went. He followed my gaze. He turned to me and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You saw that, huh? Don't worry Roxas. She wasted 2 years of my life and I'm never going to get them back. I'd rather not waste any more of my time on people like that." He sighed. I smiled awkwardly.

"So what did the nurse say?" He asked bringing the concerned look back into his face. "She said I have to go home" I sighed. "Oh. Well I can drive you" he smiles. I shook my head. "Thanks for your generosity but I'd rather you didn't" I sighed. 'He drives? Why do I want to go with him' I wondered to myself. "Come one, Roxas! I insist!" He smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled back. "Well if you insist." I laughed. I began coughing from my injuries. He gave me a look of worry. "Come one. Let's get you home" He smiled. I nodded slightly.

A few minutes later we arrived at a car park. He walked over to his car. It was a dark blue colour. It looked small but when I got in I found that it was a lot bigger inside. I sat back in my seat after Axel took my bag to put in the back of the car. "You're lucky I didn't bring my bike today" He smiled as he started the car. He helped with my seatbelt. "I don't think I would have been happy trying to balance with you peddling away" I laughed. He began laughing hysterically. 'It wasn't that funny' I thought to myself. "What's so funny" I asked now curious. "I meant a motorcycle not a push bike" he continued to laugh as he fastened his own seatbelt. "Oh." I felt so stupid but I laughed with him at my realisation. I felt comfortable around Axel. It was strange. I'd never been such good friends with someone. The weirdest part was I'd not even known him that long at all. We just seemed to…well…click.

I told him my address and he began to drive. I lived 15 minutes away by car. We had a long drive ahead. "So why was that guy attacking you before?" he asked. "I dunno." I answered simply whilst looking ahead at the road. It started to rain. "Oh great…" I heard Axel mumble as he turned the windscreen wipers on. "How can you not know Rox? It's something you should know about…" He said confused. "Why do you care?!" I snapped. I instantly regretted my actions. He glanced at me for a second before returning his attention to the road. He looked taken aback by my anger. "Sorry" I whispered, sinking gently into my seat in shame. "It's okay Rox. Just trying to help" He smiled seemingly understanding. 'That's the second time he's called me Rox…' I thought to myself. I knew nicknames existed but I had never had the privilege of receiving one. I had only had one real true friend. He had moved away last year. Hayner had never given me a nickname. It made me somewhat happy to think that in the short time I had known Axel he had felt that our friendship was strong enough to have given me a nickname. "Why'd you call me that?" I smiled. "Call you what?" Axel asked confused. "Rox instead of Roxas?" I asked. Axel continued to concentrate on the road. I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I dunno…Just feels better to say. A nickname for a good friend" He smiled widely. I smiled now glad that I knew we were on the same page. "Does that mean I get to call you Axe?" I asked teasingly. He grinned. "Sure if you want to Rox" He smiled. I smiled back. The rain continued to pound against the windscreen. After a few directions from me we arrived at my house.

Axel parked right outside my house and took the key out of the ignition. "So…you gonna be okay?" He asked still with concern in his voice. The medication from the nurse was now starting to take full effect. My pain had slowly started to fade away and now all of my bruises and wounds were numb. I simply nodded. He didn't look convinced. "Come on let's get you inside." He smiled. I had no time to object as he was already out of the car walking over to my side.


	2. An offer you just can't refuse

When we got into my house Axel's hair was flat and we were both soaking wet. He gave me his number. "Here. In case you ever need anything" He smiled. I text him straight away so he had my number. The text read 'Thanks, Axe :)'. He smiled at his phone before helping me to sit down on the couch. He sat down next to me. "So…Do you live here all alone?" He asked curiously. I nodded. "No siblings?" He questioned more. "Not exactly. We got separated when we went into foster care." I sighed at the depressing questions that I knew would follow. He gave me a concerned look. I knew now that I was going to have to elaborate which I was dreading. It was weird though. I felt comfortable enough to tell him everything. My fear wasn't of what he'd think it was if he left…what would I do? I began to explain. "I used to live with my father, mother and twin brother, Sora. My dad was an alcoholic and a drug abuser. He used to beat up me, my mother and Sora. One day he took it too far. I remember watching as my mother fell to the floor. She was lifeless. That was when I knew that I'd never hear her voice again. She went to a better place. In a way at that time I wished he would kill me too so that I could escape from the hell that other families called home. My father got locked up soon after and me and Sora got separated and put into foster care." I sighed. I tried to hold back the tears as I remembered that horrible time of my life and all the beating I had taken off of my father. Axel gave me a comforting look. "It's okay Rox…You're safe now" He smiled. He put his arm over my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze before returning to his original position. I decided to change the subject.

"What about you? Who do you live with?" I asked finding myself more curious about him and his life as the day progressed. "Myself. My dad walked out on all of us when I was 6. My brother was murdered a few years back. My mother killed herself from depression after the loss of my brother, Reno. 19 years old and it still affects me…" He sighed. 'I thought my past was bad. Poor Axel…' I thought to myself. I gave him a quick hug. "It still affects me and I'm 18 years old…" I sighed. He hugged me back. I decided to lighten the mood. "Axe…Your hair is completely flat…" I smiled. "Yeah…well…you're wet…" He laughed. "Oh! That was so hurtful!" I laughed at his pathetic comeback. He playfully punched me in the arm. "Shut up!" He smiled as he ruffled my hair. "You're ill and hurting so how about I make you some soup while you get a hot shower?" Axel smiled. "Make sure you make yourself some soup too and I'll keep the shower running for you." I offered. He nodded. "If you're always this nice you can live here and keep me company" I joked. He smiled. "Might have to take you up on that offer my house is too small. I feel like a giant every time I step through a door frame and I always hit my head on the ceiling light" He laughed. "Well if you want you could move in. I don't see why not? I get bored so it could be fun" I smiled. He nodded. "Cool" He laughed. "We'll have a trial day" I smiled. "You can sleep over tonight and we'll see how it goes" I offered. He nodded. "That sounds awesome" He smiled. I showed him where everything was in the kitchen so he could make soup and I ran upstairs to start the shower. I grabbed some clothes out of my drawers in my room after starting the shower and leaving it to warm up. Then I headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After 10 minutes I stepped out of the shower onto a mat. I grabbed a clean towel off of the rack and dried myself off. I placed my clean clothes on and headed for my room. I started by placing my dirty clothes in the wash basket just behind my door along with my towel. I grabbed a T-shirt that was too big for me out of my drawers for axel along with some lounge pants. I placed them in the bathroom before heading down the stairs. When I got down there Axel was sat at the table. He handed me some soup. I saw his bowl was empty. "The shower's still running" I informed. "Thanks. Enjoy your soup" He laughed. I smiled at his laughter. It was somewhat contagious. "I put some clean clothes in the bathroom for you" I smiled. "Awwh, thanks Rox!" He smiled. He ruffled my hair as he walked past me. After I had finished my soup I cleaned up the kitchen slightly. I washed up mine and Axel's bowls and left them to dry. Axel had been a long time. 'Maybe I should check if he's okay' I thought to myself. I left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

The shower wasn't running and the door was slightly open to the bathroom. "Axel?" I asked as I tapped the door slightly to open it. Axel stood there with a towel on the floor and he had my lounge pants on. He had no shirt on. He turned around to see me. "Oh hey Rox" He smiled. I stared at his muscular build. "Sor…Sorry…Uhm…I didn't mean to…uhh" I couldn't speak. He slipped the shirt on and it was very snug. I could see his muscles through the shirt. "It's fine Rox don't worry about it" He smiled. He walked past me and ruffled my hair before he went into my room and dumped all of his clothes in the wash basket. I was still bewildered by what I had seen. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. I nodded. I cleared my throat. "Uhh…sure" I smiled. 'What is this? I need to get a hold of myself. I've seen muscular guys before. Why is this so different? Is it because I'm going to be living with him?' I thought to myself. I guided him to go first down the stairs. I followed straight behind him. I went to the cabinet just underneath the television. It was full with DVD's and games. "What dya wanna watch?" I asked. I had so many movies it was almost impossible to pick just one. "Got any slasher movies?" He asked. "I hate those…" I laughed. "Me too" He laughed with me. "I just like to watch the stupid bitches die" We both said simultaneously. We both laughed. "No way!" We both said again. We laughed even more. "Well I have one slasher movie…Night of human sacrifice" I smiled. "That's such a terrible movie…We have to watch it!" He laughed. I nodded and placed it in as well as turned the lights off before joining Axel on he couch.

I was becoming tired halfway through the movie. Axel could tell so easily. I yawned. "Awwhh is somebody tiawwedd?" He mocked. "Shut up!" I said whilst playfully punching him. He simply laughed at my reaction. "Hey, Rox…Can I ask you something?" He asked. I turned to him feeling confused of why everything turned so serious all of a sudden. I paused the film. "Sure what's up?" I asked. "Don't you think it's strange how we've become friends so fast?" He asked. Honestly, I did feel the same but I decided not to let it show. I shrugged. "We've just got a lot in common I guess" I smiled. "Hmmm…maybe" I heard him grumble. "Well what do you think it is" I asked He shrugged. "I don't know, Rox. It's late I'll figure it out in the morning" He smiled. I laughed. "Okay Axe. We'll do it together" I smiled. He nodded in agreement. "How do you usually get to college?" He asked curious. "I walk" I shrugged. "That's quite far away Rox. What time do you get up?" He asked. "I get up at 6am and leave at 7am" I sighed. "Well not anymore" He smiled. "Huh?" I became confused. "From now on, since I'm living in your house; I'm going to drive you to college everyday. So! No getting up before 8 on weekdays! I've decided!" He smiled. "Okay" I sighed defeated. We continued to watch the film for a while longer.

When I woke up the TV was off. I sat up slightly to see a blanket on me and I heard a groan. I had been leaning on Axel's shoulder. He woke up slightly. He saw my face. "Hey Rox" His eyes opened fully and then he rubbed them to wake himself up a bit more. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It read: 03:06am. I sighed. He groaned. "Thank god it's Friday!" He sighed. "Saturday" I corrected. He laughed. "Yeah…" He smiled. He yawned. "Awwhh is somebody tiawwedd?" I mocked him for earlier. He turned to me. "Shut up, Rox!" He smiled. He poked me playfully but it tickled. I let out a small laugh. He smiled evilly. I think he worked it out. He jabbed me again causing me to let out yet another giggle. He kept doing it. "St…stop it Axe!...That…Tickles!" I laughed. I was almost breathless from all the laughing I was doing. I tried to slap his hands away but he just persisted. I was wriggling to try and get out of reach and the blanket that had been put on me fell to the floor. After a few minutes of torture he finally stopped to let me breathe. He laughed. "his living together should be fun." He smiled. I shook my head in denial. "No way are you doing that to me all the time!" I laughed. He laughed at my new found fear of him tickling me.

Axel picked the blanket up off the floor and put it back on me. "Thanks for putting this on me before by the way" I smiled. He nodded. "No problem" He smiled. "I didn't want you getting cold." He informed. I smiled at his caring attitude. "Don't you want some?" I asked. I put the end of the blanket over him. He smiled. "Sure Rox" He smiled. It only covered him slightly. He shuffled up closer to me to get into the balnket. I put the blanket over him. We were laid side by side on the sofa. "Did you enjoy seeing the bimbos get killed?" I asked. He laughed. "Yeahh Rox. Can't believe you fell asleep" He laughed. "So did you!" I defended. "Yeahh after it finished." He smiled. I pouted. "Don't get offended Rox. Although, you did look adorable when you were sleeping" He laughed. I playfully punched him! "Did not!" I argued. He laughed at my reaction. He held his hands up. "Okay fine! Whatever! Did too though" He teased. I pouted at him again. Again he laughed at my reaction.

"Hey Axe…it's technically morning. Have you figured it out yet?" I asked. "Hmm?" He seemed confused. "Why we're such good friends?" I asked. He sat up slightly. "Yeah I'm pretty sure" He smiled. "What is it?" I asked. He said nothing for a moment. I assumed he was thinking of an answer. "Axe? You okay?" I asked. Again he said nothing. I sat up using my elbows behind my back as support. Suddenly I felt his lips against mine lightly. It took me by surprise. He pulled away to see my reaction. I was confused. Both at why he did it and at how I felt about it. It felt right. I wanted it to happen again. That must have been what I felt when I saw him topless in the bathroom…attraction. The most confusing part was that suddenly we were both no longer straight. We were both attracted to each other. All of this in a matter of hours but I didn't care. All I cared about at this moment was kissing the guy in front of me. I leaned up to catch his lips. I felt him smile against my lips as I smiled into his. He lowered me back to lie down. I caressed his well remembered muscular torso with my hands before pulling him closer to me. The kiss deepened as he ran his fingers through my hair. I slipped my hands under his shirt to get a better feel of his muscles. I felt his smile grow again. He pulled away for air a few moments later. This was so strange to me. I wanted his lips against mine more than I'd ever wanted anything in my entire life. I could see he felt the same. He kissed me once more lightly and teased me into sitting up. He got off me and offered me his hand.

"Come on Rox. We should go to bed." He smiled. I pouted. He led me upstairs and I showed him into the guest room. He smiled. "Night" He kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled. He ruffled my hair and I walked into my own room. I shut the door and got into bed. I heard my phone vibrate. I took it from my bed side table. It was Axel. It read: 'That was amazing :D xx'. I smiled at the text and replied: 'Yeah it really was :) xx'. I knew that this was going to be the start of something completely new to both of us. Yet I knew that it was a step in the right direction to a happier life. That made me happy and the memory of what just happened made me excited of what was yet to come.


	3. Don't be Afraid to be Yourself

I woke up the next morning and instantly remembered what had happened last night. I smiled to myself feeling excited on the inside. I jumped out of bed and opened my door not even looking at the time. I saw Axel's room door was slightly open.

"Axe?" I called.

I opened the door slightly to see a perfectly made bed. Yet there was no Axel.

'He…He left?' I thought sadly to myself.

I walked over to the bed. There was nothing. No note or clue. I went downstairs. The kitchen was clean just as it had been left the night before. I looked outside. Axel's car was gone. I searched the house for what felt like hours looking for a note. There wasn't one I could find. My eyes came across the blanket which he had covered me with when I had fallen asleep on him last night. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I covered myself with the blanket. It smelt of Axel. I smiled to myself slightly again at the memory of last night.

"Why would you leave…Why would you just leave me like that? Did it mean nothing to you?" I whispered.

"Who left? What didn't mean anything to who?" I heard Axel's voice.

I jumped up.

"Axel!" I exclaimed happily. He simply smiled in return.

"I thought you left…" My smile faded.

I heard him laugh and I became confused.

"Don't you check your phone?! I left you a voicemail. I told you I was picking up some groceries to make breakfast. Then I sent you a text saying that I'd treat you to a bought breakfast but I got some groceries for us anyway since I'm going to be moving in" He smiled.

It hit me. I had been looking for a note. All I had to do was check my phone! I felt so stupid. The time I had wasted looking for a note. I smiled at the realisation of what he had said.

"You still want me to move in…right, Roxas?" He asked. He looked concerned that I may have changed my mind.

"More than anything" I smiled back to him.

He simply nodded. I saw him disappear into the kitchen and heard the brown paper bags get placed on the counter. A few seconds later he emerged from the kitchen. He had a brown paper bag in his hand and 2 coffee cups. He placed them on a side shelf before approaching me. I became nervous. I wondered if this was some sort of consolation for what had happened last night. Some sort of 'I'm-sorry-this-happened' gift. I really hoped it wasn't. As he got closer his arms wrapped around me and I froze.

'Does he…Does he not regret last night?' I thought happily to myself. My arms wrapped around him in return.

"Rox…I really do care about you…" I heard him say. I smiled at his words.

"I really care about you too Axel" I smiled. He pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. At that moment I realised that last night wasn't a mistake. I realised that it was only the beginning of something greater between me and Axel that we both shared together. He kissed me gently which took me by surprise. Keeping my lips pressed to his he picked me up and spun me round gently before placing my feet gently back on the ground. I smiled and he pulled away slightly.

"You hungry?" He asked. I simply nodded and he let go of me to grab breakfast from the shelf. He handed me 2 white sugar sachets and a plastic stirrer.

"I didn't know if you wanted sugar but I got you some anyway" He smiled whilst he handed them to me. I smiled.

"2 white sugars is perfect…Thankyou" I leaned over to give him a gentle peck on the lips. He smiled and I took the lid off of the coffee and opened the sachets to put them into my coffee. Seconds later he gave me the brown paper bag it was open. I looked inside and there was a bagel in there. I smiled and took one and began eating it.

When breakfast was all finished with I took mine and Axel's mess in the kitchen to throw away. When I opened the bin I saw a scrunched up piece of paper. It looked like it had been written on. It got my attention. I picked it up before throwing our stuff into the bin. I took my foot off of the pedal and the bin closed behind me. I unfolded the note. It read:

'Dear,  
Roxas.

I know this is a stupid way to start the day by leaving a note on your door but hopefully you'll find it. I'm not so good with this stuff. Like I said yesterday I don't want to waste another second of my time on people that don't deserve it. Last night you changed so many things about me. You have made me realise that I was lying to myself. I've always been gay but I just never wanted to admit it. I finally realised what it's like to feel like you belong with someone. Hell, if that's you then I've outdone myself. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever known. I just hope you don't regret last night. Maybe…if you wanted…we could do something about this? It might sound stupid and you probably wont want to because I'm me. If you did want to date me though…**WHY ARE YOU STILL WRITING?! HE'LL REJECT YOU ANYWAY!**'

I gasped as I read the last 2 sentences. It wasn't true. I felt exactly the same way. Then I wondered how to confront him. As I stared at the note a moment longer Axel walked in.

"Hey, Rox? You oka-" He got cut short when he saw me staring at the unscrewed note. I looked up at him for a second. He looked as if he had just killed someone. I'm guessing he thought I would never find it. He stared at me with apologetic eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked simply. I saw Axel's eyes shift from mine. He looked down. I saw him shrug.

"Don't you want to date me?" I asked feeling slightly hurt. He looked up straight into my eyes. He approached me slightly.

"Of course I do! I was just afraid that you'd reject me…" He sighed looking down once more. He began twiddling his thumbs.

"Well I wouldn't have…" I whispered informatively. He nodded slightly.

"I know. So...we're both…living together and…we both…like each other…" He cringed at his awkwardness as did I.

"Wow. You were right. You're really not good at this stuff..." I laughed. He smiled with me but shook his head in embarrassment.

"So that's a yes?" He smiled cheekily looking up at me again. I smiled and nodded. His grin widened. I felt his arms wrap around me and he picked me up until I was his height. I wrapped my legs around his torso for support. He kissed me gently. I didn't want just one. He was my boyfriend now I had every right to claim more. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled leaning in for more kisses. After one long moment my lips were pressed against his. I felt him smile. I did the same. I could feel us moving. Axel deepened the kiss as our tongues danced with each other. I felt myself being gently lowered and I felt something soft under me. Axel gently pulled away and I realised I was sat on the couch. He sat down next to me. I pouted at the fact our kissing was over. He just chuckled at me. He poked my nose cutely and I poked his forehead in return. We both laughed.

"Do you want to go out today?" Axel asked. Well it was Saturday…I smiled and nodded. Then I realised.

"What if someone sees us?" I asked. His face dropped.

"What if someone does?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well…Axe I just don't think that-" I was cut short.

"Are you ashamed?" He asked. I shook my head instantly. I put my hand on his chest as I snuggled closer to him.

"No Axe! How could I be?! It's just others I'm worried about…People aren't always so accepting…" I sighed. He nodded in understanding.

"True but…we shouldn't be ashamed of who we are. It's their fault if they have a problem. It should not affect how we behave." He informed. He had a valid point and I wasn't ashamed of him at all. I was proud. I wanted to show him off like some crazed kid who just got a new toy. Axel was perfect in every single way. He was handsome, caring, gentle, inspiring, deep, insightful and best of all I had him all to myself. I nodded at him. I kissed his cheek.

"We can go to the park" He smiled as did I. I nodded in agreement.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Better get dressed then" He smiled. Then I realised that I didn't have any more clothes that would fit Axel. He saw the concern in my eyes.

"I brought some stuff from mine this morning…especially since I'll be living here from now on" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back it was so infectious. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to get ready to go to the park. I put on some black jeans and a white t-shirt with red sleeves. When I had finished getting dressed I went into Axel's room to see his stuff in a bin bag on the floor. 'He'll probably put his stuff away later' I smiled to myself. I walked down the stairs to see him.

Axel had a basket in hand. I stared at him he was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt which had black sleeves. It really defined his muscles. I stared at the basket for a moment remembering my confusion. He followed my eyes to the basket and smiled.

"Did I forget to mention that I'd be bringing a picnic for us?" He smiled. I laughed.

"Yeah, you may have forgotten a small detail like that" I teased. He simply smiled.

"Well, you know now! Come on let's go!" He said enthusiastically. It almost made me jump he was so loud. I grinned. He intertwined our fingers as we left the house. I locked the door behind us and then we began to walk. The park was only a 5 minute walk from our house so it was not a lot of effort and there was no point in taking the car and such a nice day. It was breezy but the sun was shining letting it's rays provide heat for us. I smiled as the heat reached my face.

When we arrived at the park it was almost empty. The football pitch on the other side of the playground was full of 12-14 year olds playing football. There were some older kids but I couldn't tell what age they were as they were mainly sat on the bench which was too far away to see in detail. There were no children on the playground so we sat on the other side of it so we didn't disturb the footballers. Axel laid down a blanket for us to sit on and then opened the basket. He pulled out some orange soda and some flavoured water. He pulled out 2 large plastic cups. He also pulled out a box of straws and a selection of foods. This included: sandwiches, crisps, nuts, chocolate and some other snacks. I smiled at how much effort he must of gone through.

"Axe you really didn't have to do all of this for me" I smiled.

"Well I'm glad I did. Especially since now this is our first date" He smiled whilst pouring orange soda into my cup. He handed it to me with the straw box. I pulled out a blue one as he pulled out a green one for himself after pouring his own orange soda. I held my cup up as he watched.

"Cheers! To a new beginning with someone special!" I toasted. Axel smiled. He touched his cup to mine.

"To the start of our relationship. May it last many years if not longer" He smiled. I blushed. We pulled our glasses away and took a drink to our toasts.

"I really do want it to last though, Rox" He smiled taking a sip of his orange soda. I smiled.

"Me too, Axe. I really, really do" I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away. He smiled at my gesture.

"You enjoying this picnic?" He asked munching on a sandwich. I nodded.

"Yeah. I really am. I still can't believe you did all of this for me!" I smiled.

"Well, you'd better start believing it because I'm going to treat you right" He winked. I chuckled at his action.

After a few hours of talking the sun was starting to set. I saw all of the footballers gather up their belongings and begin to leave the park.

"Oh Shit!" I heard Axel curse. I looked over at him turning my attention away from the departing footballers.

"What's wrong, Axe?" I asked.

"I forgot something it was meant to be for the sunset…It was a surprise!" He said annoyed at himself. I placed my hand on top of his for comfort.

"It's okay Axe I'll see it when I get home" I smiled. He shook his head.

"Quick! Hand me the key and I'll run back and grab the stuff I'll come back and we can watch the sunset together okay?" He smiled. I nodded. I took the key out of my pocket and threw it to him as he was already stood up by the time I had got it out. As soon as the key reached his hands he ran. He waved as he went around the corner. It was a good thing we lived so close otherwise he'd never make it back in time. As I gazed up at the sun becoming lower in the sky. Then it happened. I heard a chilling voice from behind me.

"Hello…Roxas…I see you've recovered well…" I heard.

"Seifer…" I whispered angrily.


	4. Don't get mad, Get even

I stood up quickly to try and convince myself that I was less vulnerable that way.

"Yep it's me Roxas! I can see you've still got some cuts and bruises there? They look like they're healing nicely…It'd be a shame to stop the healing process. If it was stopped you might even end up with a few scars…" He had a sinister grin on his face whilst pretending to show sympathy for me. I glared at him the whole time.

"Stay away from me Seifer!" I shouted. He just smiled.

"What're you gonna do Roxas? You going to throw some bread at me?" He smiled gesturing towards the picnic.

I shook my head angrily. "I mean it! Axel will be back any minute and-" I stopped as he cut me off short.

"And what Roxas? You think your boyfriend is going to beat me up? He's as much of a pacifist as you are. He can't protect you" He grinned.

I looked down. I shouldn't even be thinking of dragging Axel into my battles. He'd already done so much for me the first time. To actually hurt Seifer would be completely different and I knew it as much as he did. Then it clicked. He knew about me and Axel!

"How did you…?" I asked not able to finish my sentence.

"Oh please! A picnic in the park has first date written all over it. Also, the way you both look at each other makes me feel sick!" He shouted.

I smiled at the last part because the way we looked at each other; if other people noticed that meant that there was something special there.

"Stop smiling! When everyone finds out you're gay at school it's going to make your life HELL!" He grinned.

I shook my head. "I don't even care. What me and Axel have is much better than any hurt you can cause me and I wouldn't throw it away. You're not even worth my time" I turned to walk away.

"Yeah that's right! Run away! Faggot" I heard him shout from behind me.

That word sent anger through my veins. At that very moment I felt an adrenaline rush giving me empowering strength. The worst part was that my conscience was telling me to use it. I turned to face him.

" 'The fuck did you just call me?" I asked listening closely for his reply as I approached him. I came within inches of his face he didn't look even slightly intimidated.

"You heard me…you're a Dirty. Little. Queer." He stated clearly. I watched his lips move as he spoke the words. I felt all the adrenaline rush into my right fist as it reached his cheek. I saw him stumble backwards. He held his cheek.

"That's it Roxas. You're gonna get it now! This is far from over!" He ran away from me and he wasn't worth my energy. I let him run as the adrenaline wore off. I looked down at my hand. It was bruised and it hurt more than I expected.

"What was he shouting about? He didn't hurt you did he? Are you okay?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Axel. I smiled excited that he was finally back.

"I'm fine I'll tell you later it's not that important" I smiled. Axel smiled back.

He looked up. "Quick the sun is setting! He gasped as he grabbed my hand and ran over to the picnic blanket.

He handed me a can of cider and a packet of gelatine sweets.

"Surprise" He smiled. I smiled back. We both sat down and watched the sunset together.

When the sunset was over and we had packed up the basket our hands intertwined as we began the walk home.

"I had a really great first date with you today Axe" I smiled.

"Me too Rox" He smiled back.

His expression became confused as we approached the house.

"Axe what's wrong?" I asked.

"What happened between you and Seifer?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Since he might be behind that!" He pointed to his car.

I looked over to it. The car had all of the windows smashed completely and the reinforced windscreen has a huge dent in it.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

Axel stopped to look at his car. He placed the basket down on the ground and used both hands to push his hair back forcefully with frustration.

He turned to face me after rubbing his temples for a few moments.

"Rox…I need to know what happened." He sighed.

I nodded. After a very long explanation cut short he smiled.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself" He smiled.

"What are you going to do about your car?" I asked.

He sighed. He picked up the basket and unlocked the door.

"We have no proof so I'll just have to pay for repairs" He sighed.

"What so he can smash them again?!" I asked becoming annoyed at myself for bringing this upon Axel.

"It's fine Rox. Don't get mad…get even" He grinned.

I became worried about the never ending cycle I could see coming but I also wondered what Axel planned to do. I just hoped it didn't come back to haunt us. I followed Axel into the kitchen as he put some of the left over food in the fridge.

"I'm sorry Axe" I said feeling sad that I had caused all of this.

He stopped packing food into the fridge and closed it. He walked over to me and lifted up my chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault. Seifer's just an ass and we'll get him back so don't worry Rox" He smiled.

I half smiled back but I didn't feel any better. He kissed my lips softly which made me slightly happier. My smile became genuine.

"Come on. Lets watch a movie" He smiled. I nodded. I helped him pack away the rest of the left over food and drink and then we went into the lounge and snuggled up on the couch. Axel had brought some movies from his home and I chose a horror one. It looked really good. I read the back of the case and it was inspired by true events where some people had been kept hostage in their own house by 2 psychopaths who tortured them for days. When I read the words at the opening titles 'This film was inspired by true events' my spine shivered. I felt chills go all the way from my neck to the bottom of my spine.

Axel fell asleep half way through the film which scared me even more as I didn't have his comfort and security. I was on the edge of my seat for the entire film. The ending scene scared me the most. It had so many jump scares and it didn't have a happy ending. As the ending credits lit up the screen Axel woke up. He rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it Rox?" He asked weakly. I didn't reply.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas?" He asked mocking my silence. He waved a hand in front of my face as my fingers gripped the arm on the couch and my eyes stayed glued to the screen. He simply wrapped his arms around me. He turned off the TV and picked me up.

"Bed time for us Rox" He sighed. I stayed stiff. I felt the same amount of scared as I was when I watched my father beat my mother. I was disappointed that a film could scare me that much. Especially since I was so used to watching horrors and had never been scared by one before.

When he got up the stairs he placed me on my bed and put the quilt over me.

"Night Rox and if you need anythign I'm in the next room okay?" He kissed my forehead my eyes fixated on him as he left the room. I rolled over onto my side and tried to think about something other than the film. I didn't succeed. The horrifying images kept flashing into my head to the point where I couldn't do it anymore. I jumped out of bed and opened my door. I stood outside Axel's door for a while.

"Axe…Axe?" I said repeatedly. He opened the door wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. I was too scared to take notice.

"What's wrong Rox?" He asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Will you come and keep me safe?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Of course I will" He smiled. I smiled back. Now that I was less scared I had more time to appreciate his figure and the fact that we were going to be snuggled up and he was only wearing his boxer shorts. I noticed that I was still in my clothes that I had worn to go out. I took that as an opportunity to get undressed in front of him as he sat up in my bed waiting for me. I left my boxer shorts on also but let the rest of me completely exposed. It felt strange but also comfortable. I felt safe and secure when Axel was with me. He made me happier than I had ever been and I just had to hope that I made him feel the same way.

I got into bed and I faced my back to him as he spooned me. He kissed my cheek as we lay there in the warmth and love of each other's company as we fell asleep


	5. You look like you've seen a ghost!

I woke up the next morning to feel warm arms wrapped tightly around me. I moved myself backwards to snuggle into the warmth of the body behind me. I heard slight laughter. I gently took his arm off of my waist to roll over to face him but his arm felt strangely furry. I wondered if he had put a jumper on during the night. I had left the window slightly open so it was pretty cold. When I turned around I was greeted by the face of a giant teddy bear. This shocked me so much that I scrambled out of bed. I stared at it for a second with a confused expression coming onto my face. I heard Axel burst into laughter. I looked at the door. He was stood in the door frame covering his eyes while he laughed. I'm guessing this was because he found it so funny he actually might cry. I was completely un amused. I stared at Axel noticing how he was still only in his boxers so it must have been recent. I stood with my arms folded waiting for an explanation of how he had managed to sneak a giant teddy bear into my bed. After a moment of holding his stomach from the pain of laughing too hard he wiped laughter tears from his eyes and walked over to me. He extended his arms as if to gesture he wanted a hug to apologise. I turned my head away from him.

"Awwhh, I'm sorry Rox…But…You…You shoulda seen your face" He smiled trying to hold back his laughter once more in between words.

"Well you should of recorded it. Then maybe I would of seen my face…" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…I'll remember that next time" He smiled.

He turned his attention to the teddy bear. I regretted giving him ideas because I knew one day they would be followed through. He was distracted so I went to push him on the bed. As I pushed him I felt a searing pain rush through my right hand. He fell on the bed and laughed as I felt the pain rush through.

"You're gonna get it now!" He smiled. He forced himself off the bed and came towards me with an evil smile. I lifted up my left hand.

"No, Axe! Please just wait a sec!" I pleaded. His expression changed. He was genuinely worried about my suddenly serious attitude.

"What's wrong Rox?" He asked.

"It's nothing" I replied with a small smile. The pain was starting to fade slightly.

"Then why did you use your left hand when your right handed?" He asked. I was amazed at how observant he actually was. He looked down at my right hand.

"Holy Shit Rox! What did you do?!" He asked. He went to reach for it but I called out.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" I screamed. He seemed shocked at my concerned behaviour.

"Just let me look at it, Rox…" He ordered softly. I lifted up my hand and it hurt almost as much as when I had pushed Axel on the bed.

It was almost black. All of my knuckles were black and my fingers were purple. My wrist had gone a diluted yellow and green which also showed signs of bruising.

"Damn, Rox! We're going to have to get you to a hospital…" He said. I shook my head in denial.

"No it's fine!" I shouted.

"Rox, look at it! If I didn't know any better I'd say it was about to drop off!" He said gesturing to my hand.

I winced at the pain. I looked at it for myself and came to the realisation that it really was as bad as Axel was making out.

"Look, wait here okay? I'm going to walk to my friend's house and ask to borrow his car okay? I'll be 20 minutes maximum but we need to sort this out…" He informed me. I simply nodded.

He went into his own room and came back out 5 minutes later looking as great as ever. He was fully dressed with his hair spiked as usual and he smelt great. He gave me a quick hug where the fumes from his deodorant gently entered my nose.

"I'll be back soon okay?" He smiled and kissed my forehead as I nodded.

He walked away and a few moments passed before I heard the door unlock and heard Axel shut it behind him. I thought about what to do and realised I still wasn't dressed. I used my left hand to open the drawers to get my clothes out. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and my red baseball top. It has a white torso and red short sleeves. Getting dressed proved to be a task. I found that I could only really get my left side of my body dressed. The pain from my wrist was far too much to even attempt getting my clothes on. It was a depressing fact that I now had to deal with for the next 20 minutes. I stared at my bed realising it was still unmade. I walked over to it and using my left hand I shoved the teddy bear off of the bed. I grabbed the corner of the quilt which was folded into the middle of the bed and placed it back into the left corner of the bed. I walked over to the teddy bear and placed it between the pillows. The bed looked so comfy that I decided to lay on it. I sat with my left hand behind my head and my right arm laying straight beside me. I went into a deep thought.

'What if Seifer does tell people at school me and Axel are together? Would it be the end of us? Would Axel still like me? Would he pretend it's a rumour?' I wondered.

There were so many question being unanswered for me and honestly I wasn't so sure I actually wanted them to be answered. The worst part was that I actually knew that I was going to find out at school. However, there was the advantage that summer break was just around the corner. Just then a knock at the door startled me. I didn't want to answer it because of how I looked in my half dressed state. Also I came to the realisation that it couldn't be Axel because surely Axel would of just let himself in? This left me wondering who it was and why they were here. The knock came again startling me even more.

'Fuck! Now I have to answer!' I rushed down the stairs trying not to move my arm too much.

When I got down the stairs I opened the door. There was no one. I stood there for a few moments as fear rushed through me. I peered side to side to make sure there was no one. There wasn't I took my key from my pocket and locked the door. Leaving the key in the door I began to walk up the stairs when I heard the terrifying knocking again. I paused on the first step. I turned my face slightly to watch the door. I saw nothing through the vertical blurry windows. This terrified me. Just then I heard the back door open in the kitchen. I froze. I felt as if my body had become paralysed. I could do nothing except wait as an intruder entered my house. I managed to begin to move my feet. I made my way to the kitchen and saw someone in my fridge.

'What kind of intruder is this?! A homeless one?' I thought to myself. I was still petrified. I grabbed a knife quietly from the wooden holder and prepared myself. The fridge door shut and I raised the knife quickly to guard myself. I quickly lowered it and sighed with relief as I saw Axel with a sandwich triangle from yesterday in his mouth. He turned to see me. He took the sandwich out of his mouth casually.

"Oh hey Rox. Whoa! What the fuck is that for?!" He asked gesturing to the knife.

"I thought you were an intruder!" I explained.

"Would an intruder be able to let himself in?!" He asked.

"Well why didn't you come through the front door?!" I asked.

"I tried my key but you left yours in the lock so mine didn't work!" He explained.

I froze. The blood drained from my face as I became pale.

'He had his key…he wasn't the one knocking…' I realised.

The thought terrorised me. I turned slightly to the door of the entrance to the kitchen. Axel's face softened when he saw my expression.

"You okay, Rox?" He asked seeming concerned. I did nothing. I neither nodded nor shook my head. I was frozen.

"Roxas?" He asked again.

Again I did nothing but stared straight ahead scarred by the thought of what could of happened. Then I realised. The kitchen door was unlocked. I grabbed Axel's key from the side and locked it immediately. He gave me a strange look. I'm positive at this point he thought I was crazy. He began to laugh but I found none of this funny.

"Come on, Rox. Let's get this sleeve sorted out." He offered.

I simply glanced at it and realised how stupid I looked. I smiled slightly and decided not to burden Axel with worries. It was probably nothing anyway. I decided to forget about the situation and placed Axel's keys back on the side as Axel helped me dress myself.

"So did you get your friend's car?" I asked.

Axel nodded.

"Sure did! Demyx said we can borrow it for today and he says he knows some people who can fix the car so he's doing that for us today" Axel smiled.

"Awesome" I smiled happy that we had something good going on.

"Lets get you to the hospital then!" He smiled taking his keys back off of the counter.

I nodded and we headed for the front door. After locking up we jumped in Demyx's car and headed to the hospital.

'I really hope it's not too bad' I thought to myself sighing.


	6. Life's No Bed Of Roses

When we arrived at the hospital we went straight into the Accident and Emergency Department. Axel grabbed a form from the desk and proceeded to ask me questions from it. He had to fill it out because I could barely move my arm. The form took forever to fill out but when it was finally done Axel handed the form back in to the woman behind the desk.

"I'll be right back okay? I just have to go back to Demyx's and talk to him for a short while. I'll be back in about 30 minutes okay?" He smiled.

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left the hospital.

About 45 minutes later I saw Axel arrive back through the doors. Although he was late, I couldn't help but smile when he came back. When he sat back down next to me I caught him glancing at my arm. He looked worried but swiftly looked away when he saw me watching him. I simply sighed.

"It'll be fine Axe don't worry." I smiled.

"Does any of this seem fine to you?!" He raised his voice slightly whilst gesturing to my arm which startled me a little. He noticed this and gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Rox. I shouldn't be shouting at you in your condition." He sighed. I smiled slightly at the way he had worded his sentence.

"I'm not pregnant?" I laughed. Axel could not help but smile beside me.

"Shush you! You're ill. You don't get to make to make me laugh when I'm worried about you." He smiled jokingly.

"That's what I'm supposed to do! You worry too much! I'll be fine!" I assured him. I think he gave in as he nodded and lay his head gently on my shoulder.

"I'm so angry though. If it weren't for Seifer…" He sighed.

"I'm the one who punched him!" I reminded him.

He lifted his head swiftly off my shoulder and pressed his forehead to mine whilst holding my face in his hands.

"If he wouldn't of called you that word then you wouldn't of punched his sorry ass!" He reminded me.

I pulled my face from his hands and looked away. He had a puzzled expression painted across his face.

"What's the matter Rox?" He asked.

"I just…I don't like words like that being used in such a negative way." I sighed wishing that none of this ever happened.

Axel hugged me gently watching my arm as he did so making sure not to go near it.

"Me neither Rox…Me neither…But like I said to you before: Don't get mad, get even" He smiled slightly.

"You know it really scares me when you say that" I smiled.

"Oh? Why's that?" He asked.

"Because, Axe; whenever you say that a creepy grin comes across your face like you're imagining just how to get back at him." I informed.

He looked slightly happy with himself.

"Does it? That's hilarious! You should take a picture some day" He smiled.

I simply shook my head sarcastically.

"Just let karma take care of Seifer. He'll get what he deserves." I smiled.

"I'm not always so sure that karma gets the bad guys Rox" He sighed again looking at my arm.

I must admit it was a fair point he was making. Seifer beat me to shit, called me a faggot, smashed Axel's car and yet no karma had come for him.

"It works slowly but surely." I smiled.

He let out a contemplating "hmmm".

"Besides we kind of have to thank him in some ways…" I gazed in front of me at the leaflets on the wall.

He looked confused and followed my gaze.

"And why is that?" He asked sounding more confused than ever before.

"Because without him…we wouldn't have each other." I reminded him.

This shocked him slightly as he sat back in his chair and wiped his hand across his face.

"Man…I guess you're right…Maybe that's why he hates us…" He thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Now I was confused.

"Think about it. We made him do something good. So now he has to undo the good he did by being twice as bad to us?" He informed me.

I smiled at how much thought he was putting into this. I let out a slight laugh as I imagined cogs working in Axel's head.

"Haha! Of course! That must be the reason!" I played along sarcastically.

He put his hands behind his head.

"Ahh well. Guess we'll just have to love each other twice as much" He winked.

I laughed before realising what he had just said.

"You…Did you just say you loved me in a weird way?" I asked confused.

"No…I don't think I did?" He said confused.

"Oh. Because it sounded like you kinda did…" I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't Rox…" He closed his eyes waiting for my response.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He replied bluntly.

"Oh." I said now disappointed in some way.

He opened one eye to look at me and then sat upright with his arms folded. He turned to me.

"Look, Rox-" He was going to give me some bullshit but I was not about to let that happen.

"No. Save it okay?" I sighed feeling stupid.

"All I was gonna say was-" I cut him off again I really didn't want to hear it.

"Axel, I don't care." I was somewhat angry. I felt stupid for being so angry but I couldn't help it.

"ROX! Can you stop being harsh? I'm here aren't I? I'm the only on here for you! I always will be!" He shouted.

People started to stare at us. I hated it. However, some stuff needed to be said. I stood up becoming prepared to walk away.

"Not always! How the fuck can you be?! If you don't love someone then what's the point in being with them?!" I shouted.

He stood up after that to shout at me more I was guessing.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ALL BECAUSE I WON'T SAY THAT I LOVE YOU YOU'RE THROWING A HISSY FIT?! GROW UP ROXAS! LIFE IS NOT A BED OF ROSES!" He screamed.

That one hurt. I knew it was no bed of roses. So did he. We both had shitty pasts but the fact that he could give that line to me was pretty low.

"Don't you think I know that?" I sighed. I sat back down and Axel joined me.

"I'm sorry Rox. Some things take time…" he sighed.

I simply nodded. I noticed that we had gathered quite an audience. The security was pretty high around us and members of the public who were also waiting were all staring at us. I shut my eyes tightly hoping for it all to go away.

Then I heard the great sound! "Roxas and Axel?" I heard a woman say.

I turned around to see a doctor.

"This way please" She smiled.

I shot up to follow her.

I followed her until we got the X-ray room.

"Okay so if you just want to wait here while I set up in there?" She smiled.

I nodded and she headed into the room. Me and Axel sat in silence for the next 5 minutes before she called me in.

"So just put your arm here for me" She directed as I did what she said.

It felt like it was over in minutes.

"Okay so if you want to wait outside for me and I will go and get your X-rays" She smiled and she walked away.

I was feeling impatient anyway. I was feeling nervous and agitated. My arm genuinely looked like it was going to fall off. I have no idea why it hurt so much or why it looked that way. I was almost positive I didn't hit Seifer that hard! As I pondered my thought Axel sat quietly. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. We sat there in silence waiting. Waiting until the X-rays came back. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day…


	7. Every Step of the Way

When the nurse came back with the X-rays she smiled. I was so nervous I didn't even know whether to smile back or not. She could see this and clearly handed me my X-rays. I looked at them blankly wondering what exactly I was supposed to be looking at...

"Do you see?" She asked.

"Huh?" I questioned feeling stupid.

Axel simply smiled at my confusion. I didn't know whether he was smiling because he thought it was cute or if he was smiling because he understood what I clearly did not.

"Nothing there" She smiled.

I heard Axel give a sigh of relief as I gave her a puzzling look.

"Excuse me?" I was still confused.

She simply giggled at my stupidity.

"There's no break, chip or fracture" She smiled.

I simply turned to Axel still with a confused look on my face.

"Your arm has no long term damage Rox." He smiled.

I smiled back at him glad to hear some good news. Then I became confused again and turned back to the nurse. I was still wondering why my arm was almost black if I had no fracturing, chips or broken bones.

"So what has happened to my arm? Why does it look like this?" I asked her looking down at the sorry excuse for a limb.

"It's incredibly bruised I'm afraid but as long as you keep yourself well rested and keep a bag of ice on there for up to 4 hours daily then you should be fine." She smiled.

I nodded in understanding. It still hurt but it explained quite a lot.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She smiled.

I simply shook my head knowing that she had other patients to attend to.

"No that's great. Thank you." I smiled.

She smiled back and walked away to see to her other patients. I turned to Axel to see his joyous smile.

"I'm so glad your okay Rox" he kissed my cheek gently.

I couldn't tell if we were still in a fight but I didn't speak. He held his hand out for my good arm to help me up but I simply ignored him and got up on my own. I walked out of the hospital and to the car. We didn't speak at all on the drive home.

When we arrived at the house I unlocked the door and put the keys on the side.

"You can lock up" Was the only thing I said before venturing upstairs.

"Rox?" I heard him call after me but I didn't turn to face him.

When I got to the top of the stairs I went to open my room door when I heard him shout louder.

"ROXAS WAIT!" He shouted but I had already opened the door.

I turned the light on and stared at the bed in shock. I heard Axel's footsteps following me to the room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" He sighed.

I stared at the bed. Spelled out in rose petals was 'I Love You'. I felt like such a dick. I turned to face him.

"When?" I asked still in shock.

"I told you I was going to Demyx's" He half smiled.

I was disappointed with myself more than anything. I didn't know what to do. I was in the wrong and I may have even fucked up the one good thing to happen to me. I turned to look at the gorgeous lay out again.

"Axe…" I breathed.

"Look Rox…I know I said life's no bed of roses…but I thought maybe together…it could be…" He sighed.

I froze. I had been such an asshole. He had been putting on an act trying to surprise me when we got back and instead I had taken it seriously. I turned to face him again. I had tears in my eyes. It was the nicest and sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I wrapped my arms around him slowly and rested my head on his chest.

"I Love You too" I smiled.

I felt his arms slowly begin to wrap around me.

"I know Rox, I know" He kissed the top of my head before lifting up my chin to kiss me on the lips. It was short and sweet.

"There's something wrong with me isn't there?" I asked starting to cry into his shirt.

"No, no! Shh, shh, shh, shh baby. It's okay" He comforted.

"No it's not!" I cried.

"I'm so horrible and I'm an awful person and I don't deserve you" I cried.

I felt his soft touch on my hair.

"You mean everything to me Roxas. Without you I would be nothing" He smiled.

"You mean it?" I asked with tears still pouring from my eyes.

"I really do. If you want to go to counselling Rox then they will give you a psychological assessment to see if there really is anything wrong and you can take it from there. Does that sound good?" He smiled.

I took his idea into account and thought about it for a moment. It probably would help me. I looked up at him and nodded. He kissed my gently.

"You'll be there to support me right?" I asked.

He smiled down at me.

"Every step of the way" He smiled.

Again he kissed me on the lips before we got ready for bed. He found a number on the internet for a local counselling service and we booked an appointment for the next day. When we went to bed I was both nervous and excited for the next day. I wasn't sure what they would find but I hoped they could help me in some way. As I turned over to face my gorgeous boyfriend I smiled.

"Get some sleep baby I'll watch over you until you sleep" He smiled.

I turned over as he spooned me. I couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by this. I snuggled my back into his chest as I heard a small chuckle come from him. He turned the bedside lamp off.

"Good night Rox" He kissed my cheek before continuing to spoon me.

"Nighty night Axe" I smiled before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**_Sorry about the late updates guys i've been extremely busy. I'm afraid the next chapter will be the last :(_**

**_Hopefully you'll like the ending there are a few surprises that i hope you'll enjoy._**

**_Thankyou to all reviewers, story followers and favouriters. _**

**_It really helps me a lot as an author._**

**_Any reviews are welcome! _**

**_S_****_o please if you have any criticism or opinions on the story it is all welcome._**

**_Thankyou for reading so far :3_**

**_Kittykeely x_**


End file.
